


Rock and A Hard Place

by onyxcandy (coveredbyroses)



Series: Dark!Dean Drabbles 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/onyxcandy
Summary: You've really gotten yourself between a rock and a hard place.





	Rock and A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings

One wrong move has you pressed up against the brick wall, the First Blade at your throat.

Dean tsks, purses his lips. “You didn’t  _really_ think you’d be able to overpower me, did ya, kid?”

You don’t answer, just set your jaw as you steel your gaze on him. He pushes the weapon harder against you, just enough for you to feel a thin trickle of warm wet slide down your neck, chest, and into your bra.

“Oh,” he says, voice like distant thunder. “You bleed  _pretty_.”

You let out a shaky breath, start to tremble as you begin to truly comprehend your very fucked predicament.

He lets the weapon drop, ancient bone gliding down soft skin as it descends down your chest to catch at the collar of your shirt.

You suck in a sharp breath as the weapon tears through the cotton, nicking a bloody path down the length of your stomach. Terrified and wincing at the pain, you mold your palms to the dewy brick behind you.

The tip of the blade dips down under your denim waistband…and you  _squeal_ as he jerks the thing back, the sound of the brass button skidding across the concrete dimly audible over your shuddering breaths.

The demon fits a knee between your parted legs, shoves his hand between the hard line of it and the gaping V of your shredded jeans.

“Yeah,” he breathes, blade back at your smarting throat as he palms you  _hard_ through your panties.

“You’ve really gotten yourself between a rock and hard place, haven’t ya?”


End file.
